Sous le ciel étoilé
by Eckstein
Summary: "Oublie cette histoire. Tu verras, dans quelques jours tout sera redevenu comme avant, et le soleil brillera de nouveau dans la contrée lointaine des nounours à la guimauve !" Ayame riait en disant cela. Pourtant, en cet instant, il aurait juste voulu mourir tellement il avait mal. Hatori/Ayame


_Salut la compagnie!_

 _Je suis retombée sur mes vieux tomes de Fruits Basket, et en les relisant j'ai été prise d'une folle envie d'écrire. Et... voilà. Mon nouveau bébé. Je le soumets à votre jugement en croisant fort les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise._

 _Disclaimer: je ne possède rien pour le moment, mais étant la digne héritière de Natsuki Takaya, il est tout à fait possible que je... euh, rangez vos armes s'il vous plaît, ce n'était qu'une blague! Oo"_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

\- On n'est pas bien comme ça, juste nous trois ?

Hatori acquiesça d'un signe de tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'Ayame, aussi excentrique qu'à son habitude, hurlait son approbation ainsi que mille et une promesses d'amour et d'éternité en levant son verre de saké, renversant au passage une partie de son contenu sur le sol. Shigure sourit envoyant le médecin de famille soupirer avant sermonner son cousin –lequel arborait une mine faussement coupable. Rien n'avait changé. L'esprit du chien ferma les yeux, puis il but une gorgée d'alcool d'un air satisfait.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas ainsi réunis, rien que tous les trois. Confortablement assis – voire même vautré dans le cas de l'écrivain – sur les fauteuils de la terrasse d'Ayame, partageant une bouteille d'alcool, quelques cigarettes, et un tas de bons souvenirs. Comme avant. Cela faisait du bien.

Ce genre de petite réunion était chose courante quand le trio étudiait encore au lycée. A l'époque, ils rentraient chez eux ensemble, marchant côte à côte et discutant de tout et de rien. Quand ils se séparaient finalement, ce n'était que pour quelques heures, et bien souvent le chien, suivi de son compère serpent bien entendu, débarquait bruyamment et à l'improviste chez Hatori afin de mettre un peu d'ambiance et d'empêcher le plus sérieux des trois d'étudier. Ce dernier ne s'en était pourtant jamais plaint ; certainement, et malgré ses soupirs ainsi que ses remontrances, appréciait-il réellement la présence de ses deux camarades.

Les trois amis avaient cependant grandi, s'étaient vus imposer des responsabilités, des impératifs ainsi que des délais – peu respectés par Shigure et Ayame mais il s'agissait là d'un autre problème. Médecin, écrivain, couturier, chacun d'entre eux avait choisi une voie différente qui, si elle n'avait pas su refroidir la chaleur de leur amitié, avait en tout cas contribuer à les éloigner. Oh, ils avaient gardé contact bien entendu, on pouvait même dire qu'ils se voyaient souvent puisqu'ils appartenaient à la même famille, mais ils étaient rarement seuls dans ces moments-là et de tels instants de complicité se raréfiaient.

Alors, juste pour ce soir, en contemplant le magnifique ciel étoilé qui s'étendait au-dessus de leur tête, les trois hommes décidèrent, d'un commun accord, de tout oublier à part eux ; de fermer les yeux sur leur passé, leur futur, afin de savourer le présent. Ce moment hors du temps.

\- Vous vous souvenez de madame Shojimoto ?, interrogea Ayame, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

\- De la personne en elle-même, non, mais de sa mine effarée devant le tour que tu lui avais joué, oui !, rit Shigure alors que le souvenir lui revenait en mémoire.

\- Des heures de réflexion et de fine stratégie qu'il m'avait demandé ce petit tour !, geignit l'esprit le frère de Yuki. Brûlant de gratitude envers cette femme charismatique et son enseignement irréprochable, j'avais consacré mes journées et mes nuits, de si précieuses heures de ma vie, à échafauder un plan charitable afin de la guider sur la voie du bonheur. Et comment avais-je été remercié de mon génie ? Collé pendant une semaine. Une honte, vraiment !

\- Ton effronterie valait au moins le triple de ta punition, grogna l'esprit du dragon.

\- Comme tu es sévère !, couina l'homme à la chevelure argentée, les yeux embués de – fausses – larmes.

\- Et puis inutile de jouer l'élève modèle devant nous, ajouta Shigure avec un clin d'œil, je t'ai vu rire toi aussi au moment de la plaisanterie.

\- Je ne sais pas quelle substance douteuse tu avais absorbé ce jour-là mais tu te trompes lourdement, répondit le concerné sans toutefois parvenir à réprimer un sourire malicieux.

La discussion se poursuivit quelques minutes, ponctuée par des rires, une poignée de moqueries, trois cuillères à soupe de bêtises, ainsi qu'une bonne pincée de soupirs de la part du médecin. Décidément, ses deux camarades ne cesseraient jamais de mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Avaient-ils au moins conscience de l'effort que cela lui demandait de rester stoïque face à leurs singeries, de ne pas éclater de rire à chaque facétie d'Ayame ? Sans nul doute. Certainement le savaient-ils et en jouaient, les bougres. La conversation fut soudainement interrompue par Shigure, et ce la plus délicate des façons.

\- Bon c'est pas le tout les amis, mais il faut que le chien aille arroser les arbres du coin !

\- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ma maison est équipée de cette petite pièce fort pratique que l'on nomme « toilettes » mon cher et tendre !, lui indiqua Ayame.

\- Seigneur, alors c'est ainsi que tu me remercies de mes loyaux services espèce de traître, en voulant me consigner dans une salle étroite et malodorante ? Que nenni ! Je suis un homme, un vrai, et j'irai me vider la vessie où je le souhaite ! En l'occurrence dans le jardin des voisins.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Shigure s'enfuit en riant comme un gamin, se bouchant les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les réprimandes que lui adressait son ami né sous le signe du dragon. Ce dernier s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en soupirant, fatigué d'avance à l'idée de devoir régler tous les problèmes que la virée nocturne du chien allait causer.

\- Mais que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de vous ?, souffla le brun d'un ton faussement exaspéré.

\- Pas grand-chose j'en ai bien peur, rit le frère de Yuki. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Shigure est grand est responsable. Ou presque. Même avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang, il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait, j'en suis persuadé !

\- Mmh, marmonna l'autre peu convaincu. Tu veux que je te rappelle la fois où il était parti se promener en pleine nuit, qu'il s'était on ne sait comment transformé en chien, et qu'une heure plus tard j'étais contraint de quitter ma maison en catastrophe parce que la fourrière lui avait mis la main dessus ?

\- Pas vraiment non, répondit le second homme en tentant tant bien que mal d'étouffer son fou rire à l'évocation de cette nuit agitée. Je faisais plutôt référence à la fois où notre cher ami était resté sobre, nous quittant de bonne heure pour être frais et dispo le lendemain.

\- Cette soirée n'existe pas, n'essaie pas de me rouler.

\- Comment as-tu deviné ?, s'étonna le menteur.

\- Un moment de ta vie si ennuyeux, nul doute que tu l'aurais oublié en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Et puis honnêtement… Shigure sobre et raisonnable…

\- C'était un peu gros je le reconnais !, concéda l'esprit du serpent en riant de nouveau.

Comme il eut retrouvé son souffle néanmoins, il remarqua qu'Hatori le fixait d'un air sérieux. Certes, celui-ci était toujours sérieux, mais pas de cette manière-là. D'habitude, le médecin avait cette petite lueur à la fois amusante et désapprobatrice dans le regard qui disait "Mais quand vas-tu arrêter de dire des bêtises ?". Ce à quoi les yeux dorés de l'autre répondaient toujours quelque chose comme "Jamaaais~!". Mais là, point de désapprobation, juste de l'interrogation, et une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Hatori ?, l'interpela l'esprit du serpent intrigué.

\- Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?

Ayame cessa de sourire et haussa les sourcils, l'air perplexe.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Quand on se retrouve entre nous habituellement, tu cries beaucoup et bois pour deux. Or ce soir, tu… n'es pas resté calme, je n'irais pas jusque-là, mais tu n'as pas été si fou que tu peux l'être. Tu n'as bu qu'un verre, histoire de trinquer. Il semblerait néanmoins que tu te sois vengé sur la cigarette, alors que de nous trois tu es celui qui fume le moins –tu te plains constamment que c'est mauvais pour ton teint et que l'odeur reste des jours dans tes cheveux…

L'autre le regardait d'un air ébahi pendant que son ami lui listait quelques autres menus détails. Il n'aurait jamais songé que l'esprit du dragon puisse être si observateur. Qu'il puisse tant l'observer _lui_. Le frère de Yuki déglutit nerveusement tandis que le brun arrivait à sa conclusion.

\- … Ne joue donc pas les idiots pour gagner du temps je te prie, et dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

Le médecin planta son regard dans les yeux dorés de son vis-à-vis, le défiant d'oser lui mentir. Le second homme sembla peser le pour et le contre quelques instants, hésita, puis se décida finalement à ouvrir la bouche :

\- Si je te dis que je m'apprête à te parler sérieusement, tu me crois pas vrai ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine qui n'était pas courante chez lui.

Hatori eut un sourire.

\- Sous ton exubérance quotidienne, Aya, je sais que tu peux être sérieux de temps à autre. Parle, je t'écoute.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés lui rendit un sourire tendu, mais il ne s'exprima pas pour autant. Le brun voyait bien que son ami faisait de son mieux pour ramener sur son visage l'expression joyeuse et noble, par moment même un peu stupide, qu'il abordait habituellement. Mais sans grand succès cependant. _Cela doit être grave_ , s'inquiéta l'esprit du dragon.

Dans une ultime tentative de rassurer son cousin, il tendit la main vers ce dernier et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux avant de déclarer :

\- Tu sais… Je crois qu'il y a entre nous un lien indestructible, forgé année après année au fil de nos déceptions, joies et colères, au fil de notre amitié et de vos… bêtises à toi et à Shigure. Je pense que quoi que tu ais à me dire, nous sommes reliés par quelque chose de plus fort, de plus solide que cette révélation, si dure à entendre soit-elle. Alors quoique tu dises, quoique tu fasses, je serai toujours là.

Le médecin s'interrompit un instant, puis il ajouta dans un souffle :

\- Je t'en fais la promesse.

Ces paroles parurent convaincre le frère de Yuki qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, car celui-ci se détendit et adressa un bref sourire de reconnaissance à son ami d'enfance. Ce n'était pas encore le retour du grand Ayame, noble roi de l'univers des ornithorynques en caleçon, mais il y avait du mieux. L'esprit du Serpent sembla hésiter encore un peu, puis, brusquement, il prit une grande inspiration et lâcha avec précipitation :

\- Hatori, je… Je t'aime.

Sursaut.

La main dans les cheveux argentés se crispa, tandis que l'homme hippocampe écarquillait les yeux, stupéfait. Il ouvrit la bouche un instant, mais, visiblement à court de mots, il la referma bien vite. Ayame avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à surprendre son camarade mais à ce point, c'était… On ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Ou pire. Cela restait à déterminer.

Les secondes s'égrenaient, le silence s'étirait, et plus le temps passait, plus le couturier sentait que la situation allait vers le pire. Finalement, ne supportant plus ce calme pesant et estimant qu'il avait suffisamment attendu – rappelons qu'Ayame n'avait jamais été d'une nature très patiente, l'esprit du serpent choisit donc d'ouvrir la bouche. Pour prononcer un seul mot. Un unique nom.

Le seul qui comptait en cet instant.

\- Hatori ?, appela-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Le médecin, qui s'était figé, parut reprendre ses esprits.

\- Pa-pardon ? Je, euh, enfin… Tu pourrais répéter ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ?

Le frère de Yuki se mordit la lèvre, anxieux. Pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Son ami ne bégayait jamais. ET il doutait que l'autre ne l'ait pas écouté tout à l'heure. L'atmosphère pesant brusquement trois tonnes, l'homme aux cheveux argentés répondit avec légèreté –ou du moins il essaya :

\- Seigneur !, rit-il un peu tendu. Il semblerait que ma belle déclaration d'amour soit tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd !

Anxiété.

Hatori cilla. Il avait espéré avoir mal entendu, mais diable non, ses oreilles ne l'avaient malheureusement pas trahi. Alors comme ça, son ami était… de _lui_? Incompréhensible. Pourquoi ? Comment se faisait-il que… Non. L'heure n'était pas à ce genre de questions. Il lui fallait répondre. Le couturier attendait de lui une réponse claire. Oui ou non. Il devait se décider, et vite.

Le brun observa son ami, les traits crispés de son visage d'ordinaire si joyeux, ses yeux pleins d'attente, d'inquiétude et… d'espoir. Seigneur. L'homme né sous le signe du dragon se détesta pour ce qu'il allait faire. Lentement, il ôta sa main de la chevelure argenté et déclara non sans hésitation :

\- Ayame, j-je suis désolé mais je… Non. Tu fais erreur, je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes. Je tiens à toi, vraiment, mais pas de cette façon. Je suis…

\- Désolé, compléta l'autre avec un sourire triste. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en doutais un peu. Mais je voulais tout de même essayer vois-tu ? Je me disais qu'avec un peu de chance, mon charme irrésistible ferait effet sur toi !

Le brun eut un sourire timide.

\- Il semblerait que ton « charme irrésistible » ne fasse malheureusement pas effet sur les dragons grincheux.

\- Un dragon, où ça ?, se moqua le second. Je ne vois là qu'un minuscule, que dis-je, un _ridicule_ petit hippocampe.

Le médecin eut une moue désapprobatrice mais ne dit rien. Il sentait la peine de son ami sous son masque de bonne humeur et ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses. Hatori n'aimait pas rejeter les gens ; chaque fois qu'il voyait de la peine dans leurs yeux, il se disait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à avoir les bons mots et avaient mal pour eux. Dans ces moments-là, il aurait préféré être invisible et détesté de tous. Si ses proches ne l'avaient pas connu, sûrement auraient-ils été plus heureux.

Le brun observa longuement son ancien camarade d'école. Ayame souffrait-il beaucoup ? Il arrivait à sourire, alors peut-être n'était-ce pas trop grave. Quoique rien n'était certain, car l'esprit du serpent avait toujours été bon comédien. Alors quoi, que devait-il faire pour le consoler ? Rire avec lui, discuter sérieusement?

Hatori doutait.

\- Youhou, mini-hippocampe ! Tu m'écoutes ?, interrogea le frère de Yuki.

L'interpelé demeura un instant silencieux, puis il se décida à demander :

\- Aya, réponds-moi honnêtement s'il te plait. T'ai-je beaucoup blessé ?

Le second homme, surpris, resta un instant interdit devant son ami. Puis il lui adressa un véritable sourire. Pas un sourire particulièrement joyeux, non, juste un sourire qui semblait refléter la réalité. Un peu triste, mais pas brisé.

\- Pour te répondre franchement, et c'est bien la dernière fois de la soirée que tu me verras te répondre sérieusement, alors ouvre grand tes oreilles ! C'est… C'est un peu douloureux. Mais rien d'insurmontable, je t'assure !, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Un noble comme moi se doit d'avancer quoiqu'il lui en coûte, tranchant au passage la gorge à ses sentiments négatifs. Tu verras, dans quelques jours tout sera redevenu comme avant, et le soleil brillera dans la contrée lointaine des nounours à la guimauve ! Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- De la guimauve ? , intervint soudainement Shigure. Beurk, moi je préfère le sakéé~!

Hatori et Ayame changèrent un regard blasé pour l'un, amusé pour l'autre : leur tête-à-tête venait de prendre fin avec l'arrivée d'un homme fortement alcoolisé.

\- Où étais-tu donc passé pendant tout ce temps, ivrogne ?, l'interrogea l'esprit du dragon d'un air désapprobateur.

\- _Ivrogne_ ?!, couina l'écrivain. Oh mon petit Aya, écoute comme il me parle durement ce méchant Tori !

\- C'est un scandale !, intervint théâtralement le troisième homme en pointant un doigt accusateur sur l'esprit du dragon. Je ne tolèrerai pas une seconde de plus un tel manque de respect envers mon cher et tendre, mécréant. Oui, vous là, l'homme hippocampe… Je vous défie !

Et sans plus attendre, l'homme à la chevelure argentée menaça le médecin avec une brindille ramassée au sol, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une arme de destruction massive. Le brun poussa un soupir las.

\- Défi refusé. Je crois que ma soirée a été suffisamment riche en émotions, et je tiens à garder le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste pour mettre cet ivro- notre cher ami au lit.

Ayame jeta un bref regard à l'écrivain qui était parti se cacher derrière une chaise en gémissant qu'il ne voulait pas dormir car trois heures du matin ce n'était même pas tard, puis il sourit à Hatori.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'en occuper.

L'esprit du dragon tiqua. Mauvaise idée. Laisser ces deux là seuls, c'était une _très_ mauvaise idée. Une chance sur deux de se faire réveiller par les flics dans une heure pour aller les chercher en taule, l'autre chance étant réservée à un appel de la spa pour abandon d'un pauvre chien et d'un étrange serpent.

D'un côté, il avait vraiment envie de rentrer. Tout d'abord parce qu'il était tard, et que faire une nuit blanche alors qu'il avait plusieurs visites médicales le lendemain, ce n'était franchement pas raisonnable. Or Hatori Sôma était quelqu'un de raisonnable. L'autre raison était due à la déclaration d'Ayame. Certes cela ne s'était pas trop mal fini entre eux : pas de larmes versées, pas de cris, et leur belle amitié semblait intacte, mais tout de même, le brun avait besoin de prendre un peu de recul et de réfléchir à tout cela. Sinon il risquait de blesser par mégarde son ami.

Ce dernier argument fit force, et l'homme hippocampe accepta finalement l'aide du frère de Yuki, non sans lui énoncer une longue liste de recommandations et noter à trois endroits différents son numéro de téléphone.

Quand Hatori fut parti, l'esprit du serpent resta plusieurs minutes sur le pas de la porte, pensif. Il fut néanmoins rapidement rejoint par Shigure, qui chose étonnante, semblait plus sobre que jamais.

\- Et bien alors, tu en fais une drôle de tête Aya ! Hatori t'a-t-il vexé ?

\- Tiens te revoilà toi, nota le frère de Yuki d'un air absent. L'alcool serait-il redescendu brusquement ?

\- Me connais-tu si mal que ça pour te laisser encore berner, mon cher ami ?, s'étonna l'esprit canin. J'avais les idées on ne peut plus claires tu sais ! Ou presque. Mais quand je suis revenu de mon excursion toilettes, j'ai trouvé que l'ambiance était bien sombre. Assurément il vous fallait un homme plein de saké pour vous changer les idées.

\- Je vois…

\- Tu n'as cependant pas répondu à me question, insista Shigure. Hatori t'aurait-il dit quelque chose de déplaisant ?

L'autre secoua la tête en souriant tristement.

\- Non. Comme d'habitude il a été très gentil, doux et attentionné. Hatori quoi.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant intensément – une fois n'était pas coutume après tout. Quelque chose clochait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. L'air triste et un peu perdu d'Ayame, sa réponse étrangement formulée. Et le départ un peu gêné du médecin, qui d'ordinaire n'aurait jamais pris le risque de les laisser tous les deux avec de l'alcool.

\- Oh, je vois, réalisa soudainement l'écrivain. Alors comme ça tu lui as dit ?

Le frère de Yuki ne cacha pas son air surpris lorsqu'il se tourna vers son ami. Ce dernier, fier d'avoir enfin trouvé, le dévisagea avec un insupportable sourire suffisant sur le visage, l'air de dire "Et oui, moi je sais tout, surtout ce qu'on me cache !". À sa question muette, l'esprit du chien répondit :

\- Cela fait un petit bout de temps que j'ai des doutes à ce sujet, mais je n'ai jamais rien dit car je n'étais pas sûr de moi.

\- Je vois…, se contenta de murmurer le second homme d'un air songeur.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Ayame alluma une cigarette tandis que son ancien camarade d'école fixait ses pieds. C'était une atmosphère étrange qui régnait désormais. La douceur de l'amitié présente en début de soirée était toujours là, mais elle était à présent teintée également de l'amertume d'un amour déçu, lequel atténuait sa beauté. Shigure finit par parler de nouveau, confessant à voix basse :

\- Tu sais Aya, je suis vraiment un mauvais ami. J'étais presque certain que ça ne marcherait pas, et pourtant je t'ai laissé espérer sans rien dire. J'étais curieux de savoir si mes hypothèses étaient vraies, et si c'était le cas, je voulais voir la réaction d'Hatori face à ta déclaration. Mon silence était cruel, je m'en excuse.

Le serpent eut un rire sans joie.

\- Décidément, tout le monde s'excuse aujourd'hui ! Ne t'en fais pas Shigure, même si tu m'avais mis en garde, je n'en aurais fait qu'à ma tête. J'avais besoin d'une réponse. À tout prix je voulais savoir la vérité, et maintenant je l'ai eue.

\- Et la vérité fait-elle mal ?, l'interrogea l'écrivain.

Le frère de Yuki ferma les yeux et porta lentement sa main à sa poitrine. Puis il serra le plus fort possible, à en faire blanchir la jointure de ses doigts, froissant au passage le tissu fin de son vêtement. Un gémissement proche du sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge, si plaintif que le brun crut que son ami s'était mis à pleurer. Mais non.

Ayame releva brusquement la tête, le visage vide de toute émotion, puis il dévisagea longuement son cousin sans rien dire. Au bout de quelques instants, son habituel sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il murmurait en réponse :

\- Oh putain oui… À en crever.

* * *

Alors? A quel point me détestez-vous? Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie... Pas du tout? *grands yeux pleins d'espoir* Dites-moi tout, je veux savoir! Je sais que le fandom est un peu désert, mais les reviews sont vraiment importantes. En plus de cela, je travaille sur pas mal de projets en ce moment, alors selon votre enthousiasme je saurais s'il faut que je mette plus la gomme sur cette fic ou une autre ;)

Et pour finir **grand jeu pour vous**! Dans chaque review que vous laisserez, vous pourrez m'imposer un mot que je serai forcée d'inclure dans mon prochain chapitre. *gloups, à quoi je m'engage là...*


End file.
